Central Rooftops: Edvy
by et12356
Summary: While Al is petting cats, Ed gets attacked and saved by an unlikely hero. Warnings: Lemon, Envy, Yaoi. This fic was written for Itachi'sWifey55, but it's totally not their fault if it sucks, seeing as I wrote it.


**AN/ Edvy request from ****_ Itachi'sWifey55. _****Enjoy!**

Ed shook his head in amazement as Al ran into the pet store to play with the cars. He never got tired of felines.

"Edward!" a faint voice said. It seemed to be coming from an alleyway to Ed's left.

"What the heck?" Edward turned to look for Al but he was in the pet store playing with cats. He looked so happy! Edward really didn't want to annoy him.

"Edward Elric!" There it was again.

Ed hesitated, he knew Al would want to come with him but he never got to play with kittens...

Edward walked carefully down the alleyway toward the sound. After a few minutes of listening, Edward couldn't hear it anymore.

"Alright, if anyone's there. Just come out!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said.

Scar stepped out of the alleyway and grabbed Edward's metal arm, breaking it into pieces. "Your head is next!"

"I doubt that, Scar!"

Edward jumped backwards to avoid Scar's reach but his back pressed against the wall of the alley. "Finally, the Fullmetal Alchemist can be brought to justice!"

Edward stood tall, shoulder straight, eyes closed. If this was death, he wanted to face it head on.

The touch never came.

"Well, it's the Fullmetal pipsqueak! Aren't you lucky I came along!"

Edward opened his eyes angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EAT A JELLYBEAN BECAUSE IT'S TWICE THE SIZE OF HIS THUMB!"

Scar was gone and Envy was standing in front of him with a strange look in his cold eyes.

"Calm down. I just saved your life. Don't I get a thank you?" Envy said, knowing full well that wouldn't be happening.

"No, the short joke negated any chance of that!" Ed huffed.

"Awwww, Fullmetal's mad! You know, I can make you feel... less mad..."

"I doubt you ca-Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Envy's hands were tracing up Edward's sides.

"I told you, I can make you feel much better," Envy whispered seductively.

"B-But, I can't!"

"Loosen up, Fullmetal. You're always so uptight. It will mean nothing, just simple pleasure. We can part ways afterwards, enemies like usual."

"N-No, I don't want my first time to be with an enemy, in an alleyway!"

"How about with a neutral acquaintance on a rooftop? I could teach you how to please people. You could learn a lot from me. I've been around a long time. And who can say they've done it on top of central command?"

"You're kidding!" Envy traced his hands

"It's right over there. This is a one time offer. I won't say it again. I promise you, I can make you forget all your problems. I can make you feel more elated than you'd thought possible. I can teach you more tricks than Colonel Mustang has ever dreamed of." Edward thought about it, the hard contemplation etched on his face.

"Alright, but afterwards, we're enemies again. And it... it won't hurt will it?"

"It'll hurt a little bit, but the pleasure will overwhelm the pain. I will be as gentle as possible."

"You'll be gentle?" Ed asked incredulously.

"In battle I'm fierce. But with sex, I'm passionate. I've been around a long time Fullmetal. Fierceness doesn't work with everybody in the sack," Envy shrugged.

"Alright, I'll do it. But how will we get on top of central command?"

"It's easy for a homunculs. we have Keys to everything. There's a ladder up to the roof from inside the building. I'll just escort us up to the roof as another officer!"

"Alright, but if we get caught-"

"We won't get caught. I'll be able to hear if anyone's coming." Envy motioned to Ed to follow and shifted into the form of Seargent Ryan Myers."

"Good afternoon, Seargent, Fullmetal," a guard said as they passed the gates.

Envy lead Edward toward the upper level and down a hallway toward the North end of the building.

He unlocked a door and behind it was a ladder leading up through a hatch onto the roof.

"After you, Fullmetal," Envy smirked.

"I'm not a girl," Edward grumbled.

Envy kept his thoughts about Ed's long hair to himself, and he was totally not staring at the young alchemist's butt as he went up the ladder behind him.

"The rooftop, not very comfortable..." Edward commented.

"The guards do a midnight watch up here since it's the talkest building in the city. It gets pretty cold so they store blankets in this vent. The air coming out warms them," Envy said, prying open one of the large protruding vents and pulling out some comfy looking, thick blankets.

He spread them out and lay on them on his side, motioning to Ed. "Lie down, Edward," he said, "play close attention, I'll do everything. You just relax."

Edward lay down and Envy pressed their lips together, licking his bottom lip and nibbling on it gently.

He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and danced it along the mouth's roof, while his hands slipped under Ed's shirt, and trailing gently up his stomach, onto his chest.

Ed moaned as Envy rolled the pink buds between his fingers and he arched his back in pleasure.

"E-Envy, please, more!"

Envy chuckled and pressed his hand against Ed's crotch, bearing down against his erection. He pulled Edward's pants and boxers down and Ed gasped as cold air grasped his length. Envy pulled the alchemist's legs onto his shoulders and knelt before him.

The homunculus smirked as Edward blushed shyly and looked away, entirely aware of how vulnerable he was.

"Suck."

Envy stuck three fingers in Ed's mouth and the blonde thoroughly coated them in saliva, licking from base to tip, and swirling around them.

Envy pulled his fingers out of Ed's mouth and pressed one against Edward's entrance, circling the ring of muscle, then teasing in the finger. Ed squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Envy, it f-feels weird."

"Don't worry, Edward. It will feel good in a second." Envy smirked and began to pump the alchemist's length to distract him. Edward panted openly, his cheeks bright red, his back arched.

"Envy, I'm going to-"

Envy clamped a hand around Edward's length, and the blonde whined and bucked against his hand.

"Be patient, Fullmetal," Envy grinned almost maliciously.

He pushed another finger into Ed, causing him to wiggle, trying to find a way to relieve the pain.

"It hurts," Edward whined. Envy pressed his lips to Ed's to distract him.

Envy intruded Edward once more with the third finger and Ed whimpered at the painful, stretched feeling. Suddenly the stretched feeling was gone and something larger than fingers pressed itself against Edward's entrance. Envy had taken his clothes off while Ed was distracted with the pain and was now pushing into Edward, sheathing himself in the youth's tight folds. "Envy, y-you can move!"

Envy nodded and began to push in and out, starting slow but getting fast rather quickly.

Ed screamed with ecstasy as Envy hit his prostate, pleasure in the form of white light covering his vision.

"Envy, please, let me come," Edward begged. Envy released his clamp on Ed's shaft and thrust into his prostate, making Edward flush and close his eyes, his lips parted, overcome with the feeling.

Envy, aroused by the youth's form beneath him and the feeling of his submissive's walls clamping down on his length, came into Edward, pulled out and dropped down beside him.

"Maybe... maybe we should stop being enemies more often," Edward panted.

"I'd have to agree, Fullmetal."

"But next time, I'm topping."

**AN/ Hope you liked it. I can't take anymore requests at the moment but when I post my next fic I might be able to. I have a huge Multi-Chapter fic request. Hetalia/Harry Potter. It's gonna be good. It's actually humourous which hasn't been common lately, if you've read 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' and you're a hetalia ad HP fan, I would shamelessly promote that you read the fic. It kind of has the same humor, although a different writing style. Seriously, I can't believe I'm attempting a multi-chapter fic. Anyway, some of you may have noticed, erm, some of the fics I have written have been taken down. The reason for this is that those fics (and some others I haven't taken down) were complete crap and I couldn't stand for them to continue being public. Now, I do have copies of 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' but I re-read it and one of the chapters was skipped so part of it didn't make a lot of sense, and I'd have to rewrite the whole thing. Plus I'm going to admit that I'm taking depression medication and it's not working if you get what I mean. Sometimes it's just too much, luckily I have awesome friends. Anyway, enough about my life. I'm really sorry if you liked on or more of the fics I took down. If you want to adopt 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' message me, I'll send you the typed up parts. A while ago I had typed up a few chapters and then recently a few hundred thousand words of multiple fics were completely deleted (CURSE YOU EVERNOTE), and for once, it wasn't even my fault.**


End file.
